


【翻譯】Wrapped Up In You 在你之中

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: *cat-calls: Cat-calling 是來自拉丁美洲或者黑人族群的特殊文化。主要發生在街頭，當看到吸引他們的異性，為了得到對方的注意，會吹口哨，或者對那位異性咆哮，然後尋找進一步交往或是發生關係的機會。這樣的行為可能發生在男性或者是女性身上。有一部分人認為是一種讚美，但有更多人認為不受到尊重，甚至是性騷擾。http://info.babyhome.com.tw/article/11893





	【翻譯】Wrapped Up In You 在你之中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrapped Up In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450326) by [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon). 



當那座塔嘩啦地散落在地時伊格西歡呼著，但梅林只是嘆氣。

他不太知道自己到底為什麼會同意加入這場乾杯疊疊樂(Drunk Jenga)，跟著一群後勤人員，和伊格西－好吧這就是原因了，不是嗎。

伊格西直直走了過來把手放在梅林肩上，問梅林願不願意加入他們。梅林發表一大篇那是個無用活動的言論並表明自己非常忙，然而當伊格西咧開嘴向自己露出閃閃發光的笑容並說了 _拜託(please)_ 時答案就此只剩下一個。

伊格西在其他人醉醺醺的嘲諷中喝掉自己的最後一點啤酒，然後舉起手中的木塊揮舞著。

「讓我瞧瞧這寫了啥，嗯？」他在手中翻動著那塊木頭直到它轉到了正確的那一面。「與另一位玩家交換衣服。」

伊格西朝圍繞桌邊的人們看了一圈。有些男孩已經開始高喊著奎妮(Gwen)的名字，但伊格西只向他們投以一道不贊同的表情。

伊格西的目光最後落到梅林身上，有那麼一瞬間他的臉上露出某種梅林無法分辨的神情。下一秒他站了起來，將Polo衫拉過頭頂。

「好吧梅林，脫吧。我想知道那條毛衣到底有多柔軟。」

梅林很確定其他人已正在竊笑著評論目前的情況。但他無法專注在他們的任何一個字上，唯一能做的只有試圖阻止自己的血液奔往下方。

站在他面前的是光裸著胸膛的伊格西，衣服掛在向前伸出的手臂上，挑著眉。梅林哼了一聲後開始移去自己的衣物，希望所感覺到的自己脖子後方的熱度是因為啤酒，而不是因為他猛烈跳動的心臟，因為即將穿上伊格西衣服的念頭，因為伊格西即將穿上 _他的_ 。

毛衣最先被脫下，被他輕柔地遞給伊格西。伊格西同時將他的Polo衫交了過來。梅林小心翼翼地將它擺到腿上，就算它不過就是一件Polo衫也還是無法克制自己像珍品般地對待它。

接著是領帶和襯衫，他快速地抽出領帶掛到自己的椅背上。另一方面，伊格西似乎對剩餘的部分毫無興趣，相反的只是先把毛衣按到自己臉上然後才將它穿過自己的頭。

毛衣很長，毫無阻礙地從伊格西腰間落下。袖子也一樣地長，幾乎完全蓋住了他的雙手。這件事本身並不是特別的誘人。但伊格西雙眸變得幽暗的方式，看起來無法停下地拉起領口往自己雙頰上蹭的模樣，意識著 _伊格西_ 包裹在 _他的_ 毛衣之中－令他的老二抽動，口舌發乾。

房間另一頭傳來的大笑聲將梅林從思緒中喚醒。他將視線從面前的男孩身上拔離開來，並開始與伊格西的衣服糾纏著套上自己的瘦長軀幹。

衣服卡在他的上半身，於是他一部分的肚子從衣擺底下露了出來。它在他的胸口與肩膀的部分緊繃著，梅林都要擔心自己是不是把它撐得再也變不回原本的形狀。周遭響起一些喝采(cat-calls*)與口哨聲，但梅林無視了他們。儘管他很確定自己現在是怎樣的可笑模樣，並在同事面前穿著太過小件的衣物而感到不自在，梅林仍忍不住閉上眼享受這個時刻。

他的感官充滿了 _伊格西_ 。那耗盡了他所有力量好不把自己的鼻子埋進那片布料裡。唯一一次能讓他足夠近到體驗伊格西的氣味是降落傘測驗之後。他只嗅到了那麼一點，在伊格西靠在他耳邊的那一瞬間，但接下來那糾纏了他好幾了禮拜。但這次太過強烈了，梅林想要的只有好好地感恩地接收這一切。

但相反地，在確定自己的表情沒有出賣他被喚起的慾望後他睜開雙眼。在他的對面，伊格西已坐了回去，手指摩挲著毛衣的袖口。其他人早把他們的飲料全都填滿，重新架起那座塔，不再對梅林與伊格西目前的服裝有著任何興趣。

當他們開始了新的一輪時，伊格西傾身越過桌子，將一隻手隨意地按在梅林肘上。「這玩意真他媽見鬼的超級軟。我希望你不打算將它要回去，老兄。」梅林能做的只有搖搖頭。「好。你想要的話能留著它，這是個公平的交易。」

當伊格西朝他眨了眨眼後起身走向啤酒時，梅林無法不盯著伊格西的屁股看。他絕對會留下這件衣服，並且希望自己能找到更多機會見到穿著自己毛衣的伊格西。

**Author's Note:**

> *cat-calls: Cat-calling 是來自拉丁美洲或者黑人族群的特殊文化。主要發生在街頭，當看到吸引他們的異性，為了得到對方的注意，會吹口哨，或者對那位異性咆哮，然後尋找進一步交往或是發生關係的機會。這樣的行為可能發生在男性或者是女性身上。有一部分人認為是一種讚美，但有更多人認為不受到尊重，甚至是性騷擾。  
> http://info.babyhome.com.tw/article/11893


End file.
